Everything about you
by kyaBlack
Summary: Tantos años enamorada de una ilusion, de simples palabras escritas en un papel, ahora Ginebra se encontraba en la epoca en la que Tom era un joven y ya no podia seguir pensando en el como en el asesino en el que se habia convertido.


Despertaba de otra de esas vividas pesadillas... o podría decir fantasías? Desde mi primer año en Hogwarts las pesadillas con Tom me acosaban todas las noches, después disminuyeron a 1 por semana 2 al mes, hasta que por fin desaparecieron, pero desde que Voldemort volvió en mi tercer año volvieron y cada vez mas y más fluidas, pero ahora no quería despertar quería seguir soñando con Voldemort con su Tom, sabia que era imposible, sabia que era solo porque sus hormonas se habían disparado al pensarlo vivo, ahora era un mounstro pero había sido el único hombre al que dejo entrar en su corazón.

Debía sentirse sucia, enferma pero el soñar con el no era traicionar a su familia, solo eran eso sueños, Tom nunca volvería, el ahora era un mounstro incapaz de tener sentimientos humanos, incapaz de amar y el mayor peligro para la comunidad mágica si sus planes no eran detenidos.

El estar tan propensos al entallamiento de la guerra me tenia encerrada en la casa de los Black en Grimmauld place, sin amigos, sin colegio, sin partidos de Quidditch, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, mis sueños se habían vuelto cada vez mas reales, había visto en ellos como Voldemort hablaba con si mismo pero bastantes años mas joven, con su Tom, mientras el me sonreía como si supiera que lo estaba observando.

-Gin baja a desayunar en este instante- Escuche gritar a mi madre desde la cocina, lo que me despertó del transe en el que me dejaron mis pensamientos.

En la mesa estaban todos mis hermanos; a excepción de Ron que seguía fuera con Harry y Hermione, con ellos estaban Remus y Tonks la que ya no podía ocultar el bulto que crecía en su abdomen.

Al subir a mi habitación sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente, y lo vi, estaba ahí sobre mi cama sin un solo rasguño, el diario con el que había conocido a Tom hacia ya 7 años.

- No puede ser – murmure mientras me acercaba a lo que había extrañado por tantos años.

Me dirigí al diario para abrirlo escribir en él y buscar esas letras que hacia tiempo quería volver a leer, al rozarlo sentí como la vista se me nublaba y al instante todo se puso negro.

Desperté mareada no estaba en mi habitación, estaba en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, era temprano los alumnos deberían de estar en clase a esta hora, menos yo, si los mortifagos me encontraran en el colegio tendría un rehén mas para hacer que mi familia saliera de su escondite, para hallar a Harry.

Entonces lo vi ahí sentado en un ventanal tan lleno de vida quería correr hacia él, decirle soy yo la chica tonta que te escribe en el diario, pero tenia que contener mis impulsos, debía encontrar a Dumbledore, si Tom estaba ahí entonces aun faltaban muchos años para que fuera Voldemort y Dumbledore muriera. Corría por los pasillos como loca buscando, realmente no sabia donde lo hallaría solo se que aun no es director pero nunca me imagine que clase daba en sus tiempos de profesor.

- Se encuentra bien señorita... ? No la he visto por aquí antes – ahí estaba el un aun no tan anciano Dumbledore que me miraba con curiosidad.

- Ginebra Weasley - Dije como por impulso – profesor lo buscaba, no sé que hago aquí, entre a mi habitación y ahora estoy aquí y no sé ni que año es este.

- Creo que será mejor si vamos a tomar algo de té a mi oficina señorita Weasley así podrá explicarme con mas detalle, sobre ese diario y como llego aquí – Dijo Dumbledore con rostro comprensivo.

-Bueno señorita Weasley lo que me cuenta es algo que nunca había escuchado viajes en el tiempo, bueno 1 hora, 1 día pero nunca ha habido registros de volver mas de 40 años al pasado – Decía Dumbledore mientras echaba mas azúcar a su té – Realmente aun no hay forma de regresarla a su época ni saber porque ha pasado.

- Pero profesor, que es lo que pasara? Que haré? – estas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza desde el instante en que volví a ver a Tom.

- Por el momento deberá quedar bajo la protección del colegio, hablare con el director y deberá seguir tomando sus cursos en Hogwarts mientras averiguamos la forma de regresarla a su época.

- Soy de Gryffindor profesor – Sabia que debía serle fiel a mi casa, lo sabia.

- Creo señorita Weasley que no es la misma niña que llego a los 11 años a Hogwarts, sus circunstancias han cambiado y quizás tenga la oportunidad de conocer otra casa que llene sus expectativas – Porque el anciano tenia que ser así, darle mas dolores de cabeza sin bien era cierto que antes de llegar a Hogwarts su cabeza le decía que debía quedar en Gryffindor por su familia pero sobre todo por Harry el que había sido su amor platónico desde que lo vio por primera vez, quería con tantas ansias ser notada por el que lo primero que pensé cuando pusieron el sombrero sobre mi cabeza fue " dime que Gryffindor" y así fue.

- Creo que podemos darle otra oportunidad a ese viejo sombrero – Dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, sabia que esa decisión podía cambiar mi vida pero estaba aquí cerca de 40 años en el pasado y otro cambio mas ya no tenia porque alterarme.

* * *

><p>Años de estar en el mundo de pero hasta este día decidí publicar algo, una pareja un tanto extraña pero realmente me encanta pensar en todo lo que podría ser. No pienso extenderla mucho, pero la idea esta aun dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace años.<p>

Esto es un Fanfic así que creo que esta demás decir que los personajes no son míos.


End file.
